


All Tied Up

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Dean's bottom, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Smutty McSmutterson, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: Dean is all tied up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Terra for being a good friend <3

"Good kitty, daddy is very proud of you" Cas looked down at a restrained Dean from inside his ass. 

Dean couldn't reply due to the ball gag in his full red lips, restraints at his wrists and feet rubbing. A few groans escaped none the less as Cas pounded his perk bottom, already sloppy with come. 

"What's that kitty? Did you say something?" Cas grinned, his thrusts becoming slowed but deeper, hitting Dean's prostate again and again and again. 

A muffled "fuck" dropped out of Dean's mouth, saliva dripping from the sides, legs shaking from being raised so long. He then started whining as Cas suddenly pulled out completely. 

"Aw don't worry little kitty, daddy's cock hasn't gone very far. In fact it's just" Cas started rubbing his tip over Dean puckered hole. Cas grinned as he finished the sentence with "here", Dean shivering underneath with ecstasy, his own cock filled and ready to come at any moment.

Cas leaned over and undid the gag in Dean mouth. "You doing ok kitten? Cas whispered. 

Dean stretched his mouth, making 'O' shapes as he got used to the absence of the small red ball. 

"Yes" he replied breathlessly.  
A slap came down on his left buttock, Cas raising his voice. 

"Yes WHAT?" 

"Ye-yes sir" Dean replied, cock now leaking onto the silk sheets. 

"Does baby want to come? Does baby want to spill his load all over himself like the adorable whore he is?" Cas pouted, biting Dean's ear nearly sending him over the edge. 

"Yeaaa-yes ssir" he stuttered. 

"Well my pretty, just one more thing then you can come all. over. Will you do that for me?" 

"A-a-anything you want s-sir" 

"Fill your mouth with my come. Only then can you come from your cock" Cas traced his finger along Dean's shaft, more white leaking from the end. "Understand?" Dean nodded quickly, desperate to come any means necessary. 

"Good. Now I'm going to undo your restraints so you can move but you aren't allowed to come til I do. Understand?"

"Yes sir" 

Cas grinned as he undid the restraints "What a good whore you are. On your knees slut" 

Limbs still sore from being tied so long and cock throbbing even more now, Dean crawled off the bed and got to his knees and positioned his head in front of the angel's crotch. 

"Now swallow me whole you cockslut, want you to feel me inside your mouth"

He pressed Dean's head into his cock forcing it down into the slut's throat over and over. 

"God you feel good, I'm so close" 

Dean would have smirked but the large cock prevented any facial gesture. His eyes said it all as he starred up at Cas who was now his bitch. 

"Fuck-oh god I'm gonna" Cas couldn't even finish, Dean's tongue tracing every inch of his lover. 

"F-ah-I'm gonna-I'm coming" Cas' hot load streamed down the hunter's throat. 

He laid back on the bed, Dean on edge giving him a desperate look. 

"You slut, get over here and come"   
Dean climbed up on top of Cas' chest and painted his chest white. 

"Fuck you're beautiful when you're covered in my load" 

"I know, it's one of my hottest features" he said smirking, leaning up to kiss Dean before cuddling him.

They both soon fell asleep exhausted but very much in love. 


End file.
